An Act Of Lust
by NoUnZorrillo
Summary: *Shitty summary OTL* Andres Carriedo and Lovino Vargas end up inducing in a one night stand together. Now, they both understood what they're getting themselves into and they both agreed that no feelings whatsoever shall surface during and/or after they've fulfilled their lust filled desires with one another... Rated T for suggestiveness and language


_A/N: Hello there! Before you read ahead I need to make some things clear: This is a 2p/1p Spamano fanfiction, "2p!Spain x 1p!Romano" fanfiction, or as I would like to call it The Grumpy Pair fanfiction. Thus the use of the name Andres and the fact that he, Andres, is acting like quite the gigantic dickwad. Also sorry about the fact that this is rather short I tried my best to extend the story to the best of my abilities and I ended up with this rather short story...OTL. This is entirely based off of a roleplay a friend and I had done about a year or so ago and we both instantly fell in love with these two together. I mean they just compliment each other quite well, from their grumpy demeanor, to the mere fact that they could understand each other's emotions...they're both just so lovely together! Ah, sorry I'm rambling out and about here about these two dorks, so without further interruptions here it is: "An Act Of Lust."_

_A/N2: Reviews are always much appreciated!_

* * *

><p>Surely this boy, this trivial bastard is completely aware of the fact that last night was merely a one night stand, correct? Fucking the boy ruthlessly into the filthy motel mattress whilst making the ancient bed frame squeak and rattle violently, vigorously, surely could not have meant a thing to either Andres nor Lovino.<p>

Yes, _fucking_. They had not made love, it was merely a quick shag, meaningless, pointless sex. Nothing more and nothing less. Andres and Lovino had not obtained any emotions of love during their heated sensual encounters with each other. Or so the Spaniard himself had not at the very least. Andres had used Lovino, he was an oh so easy target much to the older male's sickly delight, in order to fulfill his far too prominent desires causing the caged passionate beast inside of his body to emit its own self free from the torturous restraints of untouched lust.

This whole situation had started out with a heated kiss. A display of fiery, scorching hot _want_ and _need _right in front of every single damned civilian who had just so happened to walk right past the two men during their noteworthy public performance.

Surprisingly enough, it was Lovino whom had taken the bold initiative to bestow the breath stealing, heart pounding, pulse quickening, kiss upon Andres' scarred lips; demolished from the time in which he had decided to pick a fight with a bastard ass punk loitering about in the dark alleyways of Barcelona, poor sucker got stuck with quite the nasty scar which had rippled across from the top of his lips, kept thin all the time because of the signature frown he has the tendency to wear daily, right towards the very bottom of his lips.

The kiss was all the clattering of teeth, the messy swirls of tongues, and the small gasps and grunts erupting from both men and by god there is no way in holy hell that Andres would let this brat get away, not after he had kissed him breathless like that, nope.

Some may say that the kiss shared between the two of them looked like that of a true loves first kiss or whatever all fairy tale bullshit that has been rotted into the minds of idiotic buffoons had called it, albeit that assumption was far from what this kiss truly represented; it was an act, the sinful act of lust. Andres really didn't give a damn about Lovino's feelings; quite frankly he didn't give a damn about Lovino himself either. He merely lusted after the boy and Lovino had only lusted after him as well, so quite obviously no feelings of romance were expressed by Andres nor Lovino during the sinfully heated performance of sex acted out by the two grumpy albeit still immensely eager participants.

Albeit that didn't necessarily explain why Lovino seemed oh so upset as Andres had made an attempt to leave Lovino all alone in this sleazy ass motel room the morning after they had released the pent up passion that had been settling in their flesh as soon as they engaged in that kiss of fire. Fuck, the brat had even managed to burst into big, fat, ugly tears during the process of doing so. Hah, if the two of them had not made a pact that very night filled with calls of pleasure and the creaking of the bed that had taken quite a bit of abuse from the two men, was merely a one night stand the skunkish Spaniard would have thought that Lovino was beginning to obtain feelings for him...

The question still remains, however: why is the older male still here with the boy? Why has Andres taken pity on Lovino? Surely he mustn't be...no. No, absolutely not. He can't possibly...that is simply an insane thought all together. Surely he mustn't be obtaining any feelings for Lovino, fuck no. Andres glanced towards Lovino's slender physique, his emerald gaze catching the sight of the boy's coffee creamed back almost instantly as the boy had turned his back towards the man as he had agreed to lay with him after all of his crying, cursing, and begging that Andres should stay with him; he was so fucking embarrassed that he made a scene of himself, that he made himself seem like a needy mistress of some sorts.

The Italian was quaking slightly beneath the featherless blankets drapped across his slightly effeminate frame, with an emotion that Andres could not quite place his finger on. Oh, Lovino looked like such a lost cause, a child even, he pitied the Italian...Fuck why had his traitorous mind wandered off like that? Usually he would've laughed at whomever was in Lovino's position, cheeks dusted with a brilliant pink hue, breathing with quick puffs of air in an attempt to get his breathing under control, heart pounding so rapidly, so loudly against his ribcage that Andres could hear the very sound strike his ear drums like that of a thunderstorm raging on outside, labeling the civilian as "pathetic" or "weak" only to then leave that person with a wave of curt laughter and not a single ounce of guilt.

But now, as he lay shirtless next to the boy curled around in the sheets for comfort with streams of dried tears adorning his heavily flushed cheeks, he has come to the realization that he could not leave Lovino all alone as much as he had tried his best to do so.

Damn it. Damn it all to hell, Andres Carriedo is turning soft and he's turning soft for the person whom he had least expected himself to turn soft for: Lovino Vargas, the bastard whom he had bedded.


End file.
